Hostage Syndrome
by Crimsy
Summary: Starfire is stolen away and held captive by none other then Red X. Robin is filled with rage and worry. But will Star defend her captor shes grown so fond of? Or return with the Titans and continue yearning for a love she knows she can not have?
1. Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans, if I did there would be more Star and Robin fluff episodes!

Hostage Syndrome: Birthday Wishes.

"Robin, I still think it is not a good idea." Starfire said sternly, "The City of Jump should not be left alone for one night. I would much rather prefer to patrol rather then celebrate." She saw the Robin begin to protest, and quickly went on. "There is no need to celebrate and leave our beloved city at the hands of villains, I am only a year older- I believe here on Earth it is called Day of Birth? -, And that is not a legitimate reason to abandon our duties."

At this Robin would have let out a sigh of frustration, but he didn't, he only smiled warmly at the Tamaranian girl. Starfire was always so modest about everything she did, anything that concerned her; she never wanted to draw attention to herself especially if it was at the cost of depriving something or someone else of attention. But this was a special day, its was her birthday, Starfire was seventeen. Earlier that day, the rest of the Titans made her breakfast in bed, lead in by Robin himself, and presented a bushel of gifts to her. Starfire furiously blushed with embarrassment and stated that they didn't have to do such a thing for her- her statement was met with replies of "Aw, Star, we do it because we love you. Now lets see what you got!" Beast Boy never letting the opportunity of laughter slip by, had not only pulled a prank on the birthday girl, but gave her a whoopee cushion. He slyly whispered to her, "Now we can both get Cyborg." Confusion was painted all over the girl's face, wondering what the rubber material present did.

"For your Earth cooking experience," Raven said bluntly as she usually did. A cookbook. Not only did Starfire enjoy the book and its wonderful recipes, but Raven had managed to save the Titans a few meals of Tamaranian food. Cyborg unable to control himself had lugged up a rather huge looked gift, placing it in the red head's lap.

"Oh my!" She stated in bewilderment. "What is it?"

"Open it!" Cy said proudly, "Ive been working on it for the past week, I think you'll really enjoy it.

Starfire gingerly opened the gift, making sure not to damage the wrapping paper. 'That…isn't what I think it is…' Robin thought to himself as he watched Star pull it free from the wrapping. To the Boy Wonder's relief it wasn't what he thought it was- some high tech camera system and video developer. If there was one thing Robin hated the most, it was being caught for a picture, or being seen on video- but he would gladly bare the fear if Starfire wanted a picture of him. He would gladly do anything for her. He watched on as she pulled open the wrapped box, and out came a smaller black box. She opened the lid of the box and the Teen Titan tuned filled the room, except it was slower and calmer, relaxing. "It's a Keep Sake Box, and you'll never forget youre a Titan, possibly cant with that catchy tune!"

Starfire beamed with pleasure, it truly was a wonderful gift, and even Robin saw that. She floated from out of her bed and hugged the Inventor tightly. "It truly is wonderful Cyborg! I thank you!" Robin felt a pang of jealousy, maybe worry. 'Yes, it is a nice gift…I only hope she likes mine just as much.' Robin shyly, if it was at all possible for the Boy Wonder to be shy, pulled a small gift from his back. He planned on giving it to her whenever the right opportunity presented itself. He attempted on Valentines Day, but backed out, only giving Star a single rose. 'But now,' he told himself earlier that week, 'Now it's the right time.' He gingerly placed the box in her delicate hands and watched with a speeding heart as she opened the wrapping. Another small box, black, no bigger then the width of Starfire palm. She opened the lid, Robin flinched in pain, afraid, and the girl gasped at the utter beauty of the gift.

"Robin," she said lowly, wondering if the gift was truly meant for her. Something such a beautiful as this could not be meant for her, but for someone Robin loved deeply. "Are you sure this is for me?" She questioned. Her voice seemed longing, almost fearful of his answer. He looked up at her in confusion, and looked at the contents of the black box. Afraid of the reply, Starfire was tempted to hide the gift in her embrace, but kept it out for him to make sure.

'She doesn't like it, she hates it. I knew she would have! What? Oh damn, don't tell me I gave her the wrong gift! What kind of idiot am I? Giving her the wrong thing!' Robin looked at the box, 'No…that's right…That's her gift.' He looked at her again, "Im sure it is for you Starfire. Happy Birthday."

Her arms flung around Robin's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Robin! Thank you!"

He smiled happily, "Your very much welcome." He moved closer to ear and spoke only in a voice she could hear. "Your welcome, my princess." He looked at her; she blushed violently at the title and smiled with innocence. Robin felt his heart melt. In private he always teased Starfire about her being a princess, and in his mind he teased himself about being her Knight in Shinning Armor. He sighed to himself, 'If only.' Robin saw as Starfire gently pulled the contents of the box out, looking at it more closely. A bracelet. A bracelet that took Robin two years to put together. He ordered the finest silver himself, he melted it down in the privacy of one of the many labs in the tower, and fitted it perfectly to Starfire's soft wrist. Small emeralds clung to the silver, complimenting Star's gorgeous eyes, and silver charms clad or trimmed with emerald hung loosely. Robin put a lot of thought, put in many hours of perfecting, a lot of his love into the gift. If he couldn't tell Starfire how he truly felt, he figured why not show her a small portion of his love into a gift, made specifically for her.

The charm bracelet hung on Starfire's left wrist, he looked at her, her face, her eyes, her lips…She looked beautiful, she always did. Robin noticed, as he listened to her side of the argument as why not to celebrate tonight, that her long red hair grew longer. It touched the end of her back, she allowed her bangs to grow out, and her figure began to round out- in the nicest of ways. "Star," Robin began, it was now his turn for her to listen to his side of the argument. "You deserve a day off, its your birthday! I already spoke with the Police Commissioner about all of us taking the night off, he agreed. Actually," Robin smirked, "He looked rather relived that I told him we weren't going to be on patrol tonight. We have been depriving the man of his duties." Starfire bit her lip; Robin could read what was on her mind. The years before it was like this as well, Starfire never wanted to go out on her birthday, she always said she would rather patrol the city. And the years past, Robin let her have what she wanted, except with a few special treats. Not this year. No sir. It was time Star should go out and have a good time, and not worry about a thing.

"Look Star, how about I meet you half way." The girl looked confused as she took a step forward to Robin. He smiled fondly at her. 'She's so cute when she confused about things like this.' "Its just a expression Starfire, a figure of speech. I mean to say, Ill cut you a deal, a compromise." She listened to him, "We wont go out tonight, but we will celebrate. Here in the Tower. That way, if we're really needed we can be contacted- but we WILL celebrate your birthday. Just a small party," he finished quickly, he already saw the Tamaranian begin to protest if the celebration was anything beyond small.

"Alright friend Robin, we shall celebrate at the Tower tonight. But no where else!" She warned him.

"No where else." Robin repeated to her.

Starfire smiled and hugged him lightly, "Thank you again Robin." With that, she floated out of the room.

"I didn't say I promised though," Robin said more to himself then to anybody else.

It was latter into the afternoon when Beast Boy arrived home from his errand. Junk food. Bags after bags of junk food, were poured onto the table. Chips, soda, anything that would rot a persons teeth out and gain massive amounts of weight "Oh man! This is going to be great tonight!" Searching in the kitchen he found large bowls, pouring bangs of chips into them, happily humming to himself.

"Think you over did it?" Asked a cut-to-the-chase sort of voice. Raven entered the room, a large box balancing in her hands.

Beast Boy made a face at her, "Hardly! Is that the cake?" He asked excitedly

"If I told you no, would not eat it?"

"Very funny…" Beast Boy said with a grim face, but he cheered, "Whats it look like?" He tried peeking into the box; Raven swatted him away, placing the cake amongst the various bowls of chips. She opened the lid gingerly, Beast Boy marveled. "Its…its…so…" He was at a lost for words. Raven smirked, 'So that's how I can get him to shut up' she mused to herself. Black energy slyly slipped from her index finger, lifting the birthday cake from its box, and gently landing it on the table. It was rather nice. It was marble cake, vanilla and chocolate swirls, the frosting fluffy and midnight blue, the decorations of various stars and part of the solar system. "Happy Birthday Starfire," was written in orange curvy frosting.

"She'll love it," A voice said from behind the two Titans. Robin had a smile plastered onto his face, the Boy Wonder never looked so pleased. "Wonderful job Raven, its perfect." He complimented his fellow Titan; personally, he couldn't have found a better cake for Starfire.

"Dude! What about me?" Beast boy asked in a whiny voice.

Robin looked around the table- lots and lots of junk food. He felt the weight coming on. "Er…Uh…Good job…Im sure Starfire will be rather pleased…" Robin looked to Raven; they both had the same thought running across their mind, 'Not to mention a stomach ache by the end of the night.' Beast Boy took a pleasant bow, praising himself as he did so. The changeling was rather amusing at times. Managing to settle down Beast Boy, Robin cleared his throat and stealthily looked around the room, being careful to make sure no one else heard. "Okay, listen up guys. We'll stick around here for a bit and have some fun. Cut the cake, eat, do whatever- but later on we'll drag Starfire out. I was able to get us into a club for the night."

Raven shot a death glare to Robin, "A…Club?" She asked

Robin scratched the back of his head, giving her a nervous laugh. "Yeah a club…You know dancing, wild lights, lots of people, music…" He trailed off; Raven was ready to kill him.

"Im not going, you have to drag me to go. Plus we cant; all the clubs are 18 and up. Mind you, only Cyborg is 18 and hes not going to get all of us in." Raven countered.

"That's where being a super hero comes in! I checked in with one of the owners and he's more then happy too have the Teen Titans party in his club- good advertisement he says."

"We're going clubbing!" Beast Boy said loudly, "Dude, all the chicks will be attracted to my charm, my whits!" He turned himself into a dashing looking horse, then to a dog with huge tearing eyes. "They wont be able to resist me!"

"They'll be running away at your stupidity." Raven said coldly.

"That hurts Rae…." Beast Boy said with hurt face, she was silent.

"Come on Raven cheer up," Robin said, "Its not like we do this all the time, or even for someone's birthday. For the past couple of years we've just been sitting around or go watch a football game or something. Star is seventeen, I don't know how much longer Star will be…here on Earth." Robin secretly worried on a daily basis, specially on days like holidays were turning points in the year, that Star would so be summoned back to her home planet. She received monthly messages from the Palace, and she ensured Robin each time that things were going smoothly, and it seemed she would be residing on Earth for as long as she liked. He still worried. Robin could hardly explain the fear he felt two years back when Starfire was to be married, luckily it was just a scheme and squished with much relief. He remembered how much he panicked; loosing Starfire was like being shot through the heart a million times over.

"Are you sure Star wont mind?" Raven asked bluntly.

"You know she'll mind, but I figured going out to a club would be something she should experience, I have a hunch Star would rather enjoy it." Robin replied. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was afraid he would ruin Starfire's birthday, but it was risk he had to take.

"Happy Birthday Starfire," Robin said gently into her ears. He lead her into a darkened room, taking her delicate hand within his. 'It feels so right,' He told himself. The lights were flipped on and an enormous "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" erupted from the room. Starfire beamed, balloons hung in ever corner with bright cherry colors, a long table of treats looked inviting, and center of it all was her birthday cake. She marveled.

"Oh my friends!" Star cried out, "This is truly magnificent!" Flying gracefully to her fellow Titans, she hugged them all tightly.

"Star!" Cyborg gasped out, "Need---to breath!" She let go of him, smiling sheepishly.

"Enough with the thanks stuff! Lets get our munching on!" Beast Boy declared, and with that, he dug into the bowls of junk food.

Starfire watched with wide eyes as Beast Boy and Cyborg clear half the table. She giggled and started to make her way over to the table, the look on Raven's face clearly told her to grab what you can, but Robin took hold of her hand. "Don't wear yourself out too much." He said with an impish grin, and walked off. Star looked at him in confusion, but her confusion was soon gone as she heard the fight for the last slice of pizza between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The birthday girl laid on the couch, her stomach on the verge of exploding. Starfire made a small groan, but she was in every possible way content. Her eyelids fell heavy, as she rested on the couch. Beast Boy was sprawled out onto the floor with Cyborg crashed on the table. Robin looked down onto her. 'If that only that could be the first thing I see every morning' she thought to herself. Star smiled up at him. "Yes, friend Robin?" He returned her smile and pulled himself over the couch, sitting next to her feet.

"Youre not tired are you?" he asked.

"Only a bit. All this celebrating as you call it, had…how you say, 'wiped me out."

"That's a shame."

Starfire sat up and looked at Robin with worry. "What is a shame?"

"That youre tired. We still have one more gift for you."

She looked at him with sincere surprise. "Another?" She began to worry openly, "But Robin! We do not need to celebrate any further! You all have done enough for me!"

Robin shook his head, "Not yet Star, just one last gift from the guys." He didn't mention **_his_** last surprise for her. "Besides its only 900, we have plenty of time. Cyborg?" Robin called out

The large Titan stood behind him after much groaning, "Yeah?"

"Get the T-Car ready, we're going out."

Cyborg smiled broadly, "About time! Time to get my groove thang on!"

The lights dazzled Starfire's eyes. Streaks of yellow and green, red and blue. ' So this is what they call a club of night…' People were dancing on the floor, their bodies moving freely in the most hypnotizing ways. 'They are dancing! What joy!' Starfire smiled. 'Maybe coming to this club of night was not such a bad idea.' At first, in the Tower, Starfire had put up a rather talkative fight about not wanting or needing to go, "But what about the city!" Starfire stated. Robin countered her argument saying that if there was any real danger to the city they would have gotten a call by now. The rest of the Titans literally had to wrestle her down flights of stairs and into the car, and after much persuading from Robin, entered the club. It was a feast for the eyes, and she felt the sudden urge to join the figures on the dance floor, she was filled with excitement. "Robin!" She said loudly, trying to be heard over the music, "This is fascinating! Watching all these citizens of the City of Jump move as they do!"

"Its called dancing!" Robin replied, yelling over the music.

"It is not the sort of dance that I am use to witnessing!"

It was true, Starfire never saw other people dance as they did as this club. She saw the formal dances for proms, and picked up at it rather well, and enjoyed it when she was leading. "Why do the call it leading?" Starfire asked a long time ago, Robin tried to explain the concept to her, that it was like following the leader, the read head innocently thought that if you followed your partners and lead in any way it was a form of dancing. He recalled Starfire enjoyed ballroom dancing and traditional forms, things that took practice to learn. Tap, ballet, jig- she knew them all and learned them quickly, but Starfire never knew there was such a free form to dance, Robin came to realize this.

"Its just…" Robin tried to find the words, "Its dancing, but not a disciplined dance, you just…" He was at a lost for words.

"Just moving your body to the music!" Cyborg roared, "Letting your body do as it pleases, sorta like expressing, but just instead with your face, you do it with everything on you! Come on Star, lets go dance!" The mechanical man grabbed the girls hand and took her out to the dance floor. Robin stood where he was and observered the birthday girl. He smiled. Cyborg was moving freely like he usually did, Starfire watching him, unsure of what to do. He coaxed Star into moving her body, doing whatever she wanted to, not thinking about how to move- she did so, and did so in a rather provocative matter. The Boy Wonder's jaw dropped, and his face became an instant shade of red. Starfire didn't seem to notice that she was oozing with sex appeal, especially with the way she was dancing. Her hips moved freely from side to side, up and down, the muscles in her stomach visible. Starfire's delicate and slender arms slowly moved to different angles above her head, eventually her fingers grasping around her waist, or trailing up her sides. Many of the dance floors occupants had stopped their own dancing to marvel at Star. Robin felt as if he was being mesmerized, his vision and sharp observation skills were penetrated. It seemed tunnel vision was the only way Robin could see things, and Starfire was his focal point.

Starfire was not only Robin's focal point, but many others, mainly males. They all gaped at the beautiful girl; they watched her move her body is such ways that seemed normal, perfunctory- but they way she danced was different from any other woman that attended the nightclub. Starfire had them all transfixed, except she didn't know it. Her ears pounded with the fast pulsed music, her eyes adjusting to the beaming neon lights and disco ball, everything seemed to vanish, her body did as it wanted instead of being forced to perform a certain dance move on command, on beat, on count. 'Maybe this form of dancing isn't so bad after all!' She giggled out loud as she danced away. The crowd melted. Having the beautiful red head dance so freely, so sexually was one thing, but to have her dance and have her giggle ring out above the music was an experience none of them forget, including Robin. Starfire's body started to slow down, its movements less and less, she stopped dancing. She was catching her breath, her chest heaving up and down, a smile spread across her face. Robin's trance had stopped; her looked at her, his smile broadening as she happily skipped over to him. "Robin! This is such a joyous occasion!" She said loudly.

"I thought you would enjoy it!" Robin replied, "Arent you glad we didn't stay at the Tower tonight?" Shyly Starfire nodded her head. "C'mon Star, don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself. You are allowed a little time off you know" He smiled reassuringly.

Starfire smiled to him, ready to reply, but there was a strong tap on Starfire's shoulder, a shadow loomed next to them, and there stood a young man, with a smile of a playboy, looking directly at the birthday girl. "Hey there Pretty, you wanna go get a drink? My treat," he said in a false gentleman like tone. The sirens went off in Robin's head, it wasn't only jealousy. 'HE WANTS A ONE NIGHT STAND!' The Boy Wonder's voice screamed out in his head.

"Hey pal, I don't think the lady wants to go get a drink with you," Robin said taking a step in front of Starfire

The playboy looked onto the masked super hero, "Yeah? Well, why don't we ask the lady herself?" He set his gaze onto Starfire, "What do you say Pretty? How about that drink?"

"Im telling you, she wont be going anywhere with you."

"Hey man! Im just trying to"-

"Find a quick lay?" Robin said venomously. He knew Starfire didn't know the term, so he used it freely in front of her for the time being.

The man swallowed hard and looked deathly at Robin, "Wasn't worth my time anyways," He said bitterly and turned on his heel seeking out his next prey.

"Not…worth his time?" Starfire repeated slowly, "Was I the object that was not worth his time?" She questioned.

Robin winced, "Don't listen to him, youre worth every second of time," He said sternly, but continued in barley above a whisper that the Tamaranian couldn't hear, "Specially mine." He smiled at her, trying to hide his emotions, "So, how about that drink Star?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes! That would be wonderful!"

There was a vibration at Robin's hip, after handing Starfire his drink he detached the round communicator, the police commissioner popped onto the screen, his face drawn fight and anxious. "Robin! Thank goodness!" the Commissioner cried, "We have a bit of problem…"

Robin let out a groan, 'Great, just great, he wants us to work tonight…' He straightened his face and tried not to look disappointed, "Yes Commissioner?"

"Synovium" Was all he said.

Rage swelled within Robin, some stupid scientist probably ordered the chemical, and wasn't taking extra security measures with it. Red X. "We're on it." He looked over to Starfire, "Im sorry Star"-

"We shall leave at once, Red X will not steal the synovium. Let us go." She turned quickly dropping the drinks, Robin grabbed onto her wrist.

"Im sorry Star…Its your birthday and" –

Again she cut Robin off, and smiled fondly at him, "The city and its well being comes before anything else. There is no need to apologize, we must do what we must do, and we are, after all- Titans."

Robin smiled apologetically, she was so understanding. "Alright then." With no regard for the club rules or the protesting bar tender- Robin stood up onto the countertop, "TITANS LETS MOVE OUT!"

Dear Readers,

How did you like the first chapter? I know it's a bit slow right now, but the next chapter will be action packed! - Sorta, maybe, never know! Just have to tune in, now don't we? Please remember to review on your way out! And- keep writing to express, create, and learn. Break all your boundaries.

-Crimsy

"Nun cagná 'a via vecchia p'a nova, ca save chello che lasse nun saie chello ca trouve" 


	2. Masked Shadows

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans, if I did there would be translation for every time Mas y Menos spoke.

(Authors notes are found at the end of each chapter)

Hostage Syndrome: Masked Shadows

"That was just too easy," the shadow said as it slipped quickly down the street with a cylinder container tucked underneath his arm.

"It may have been easy to get past those lame policemen," Said a female, she was dressed in black, her hair was shocking cotton candy pink, her pink eyes almost cat like, and a menacing smirk was upon her lips. "But it wont be such a walk through the park when you have to get through us, Red X." The grin on her face broadened.

"Sorry to hear that, but Im not up for a walk through the park at the moment, I actually would like to get going." Red X said coolly, his hand invisibly slipping to his belt.

"You wont be going anywhere," replied a deep voice, almost like a deep bass, it came from behind Jinx. The giant said it. He was massive, and hairy… 'Really hairy,' X noted. "Now, give us the synovium, or else Ill pound your face into the ground."

"It seems you can form a sentence! Want a gold star Academy student?" The thief shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. There was a tiny laugh some where between the giant and the bad hair day girl. A small body budged its way through, 'A…Midget?' Red X was confused. What kind of team was this? He heard all sorts of stories about the top Hive Academy students, and they were it? 'It has to be some kind of joke!' He told himself. A midget, a giant, oh the irony in that one, and some girl who had bad taste in hair dye. 'Defiantly has to be a joke…' The tiny ball headed boy stepped in front of Jinx, mechanical gadgets sticking out of him, as if not guessing who the other two members of this mixed matched trio wasn't easy enough, defining the midget was rather simple. "Look you guys, I really have to get going," there was an inaudible click, and a small red ball was in his palm, "Ill just be leaving now, and youre not going to stop me."

"Like hell we aren't," the little midget said

"Like hell you"- He flung the red ball towards Gizmo, his voice raising, "ARE!" The red ball enlarged greatly at the short distance, sprouting what seemed like to be arms, gathering themselves around the bald headed midget, and locking him down. Red X smirked at the other two members. 'Maybe a little game of hunting would be some fun.' Quick as a cat, the thief sprang towards Mammoth, his left foot flung out, connecting directly with the giants chin. The huge being fell backwards. Red X looked at Jinx, at first she was stunned by the speed in which he moved and how quickly two of her partners were out cold.

There was sneer across her face, "They were useless anyway. Youre mine now!" Her body flexed easily backwards, her legs flipping into the air, gathering distance between the two. Gracefully, her feet were planted onto the ground, the evil grin never leaving her face. "Say good bye Red X!" Jinx's eyes glowed a spectacular pink, her upper body lurching forward and a furious speed, her black boots carrying her every step of the way.

"Damnit, she's a quick one," Red X said quietly, unsure of exactly how fast Jinx could be, he ran opposite from her, towards a wall. He wasn't going to take any chances.

From behind her heard her voice echoing towards him, "What? Running away so soon?" There was a pause. 'Crap, shes going to attack.' He ran faster, as soon as he made it to that wall the faster this whole gimmick would be over. Red X heard nothing, only silence, by instinct he stopped suddenly, skidding to keep his balance, and he leapt to the left- a pink hex flew by the end of his foot. To protect himself from the ground, her curled himself up into a ball, rolling away, and quickly picking himself up. He returned to his course, running straight for the wall, "Never learn when to give up, do you?! Obvious," Jinx had practically spat the words out with hate. Again there was silence after her statement, 'Almost there!' Inches away from the wall, a hex flying towards him, his foot brought up high, running up the wall for a step, then two, his back arching backwards like a cat, he sprang back, a black flip off the wall. Red X's feet had just departed from the wall when it came crashing. He was directly above her, straightening himself out, his legs a perfect line parallel to each other, she wasn't looking, wasn't aware for a second. And that one-second caused her, her downfall, and his escape.

"Titans, GO!"

The Titans quickly broke out from the nightclub at Robin's command, taking flight, running, automobiles, they were gone and had a job to do.

"I which way do we go?" Beast Boy asked over his communicator.

"We're just going to have to wing it, spread out and find him." Robin declared. He was speeding, pressing his R-cycle faster, faster. 'This is will the last time he get away from me.' He thought bitterly. For the past years Red X had slipped through the Titian's clutch, getting away each time with the synovium. It exactly wasn't a truckload, just enough to keep his suit running for several months. Robin had requested to each scientific corporation there was in Jump City that they were more then allowed to order synovium, but when it was being transported into their labs that they would call on the Titans for security measure. Further more, all request for synovium were to be officially forwarded to the Tower, that way the Titans had records of what company had what, using the information as clues as to where Red X might strike next. They had not received any request forms for synovium all week. The science community failed. Now the Titans had a renegade thief running around with the most unbalanced, powerful chemical known to man. What a screw up. Robin pressed on the gas, speeding away from the rest of the group. There was a loud BOOM, a brilliant display of pink energy. "Titans!" The Boy Wonder called out, "I Think we may have found him!"

"You have to be kidding me," Raven said, her eyes observing the scene in front of her. Hive Academy was after Red X tonight.

"They both want the synovium. How about we just let them take each other out and we grab the winner?" Beast Boy asked.

"A bit late for that B, check it out." Cyborg nodded his head over to Mammoth; the giant was picking himself up, shaking his head in rage.

"And I am afraid the one called Gizmo is releasing himself from his bonds," Starfire pointed a finger to the struggling Gizmo. "We must capture them all."

"Right," Robin agreed. "Alright, Beast Boy take care of Gizmo, I want him out cold before the night is through. Cyborg, I think you can handle Mammoth," Robin said with a knowing smirk, "Starfire and Raven, take down Jinx, shes a tricky one- we all know that, so be careful."

"What about Red X?" Raven questioned, she knew Robin would never let the thief go.

The smirk on Robins face vanished, "Ill take care of him," he cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Titans, GO!"

The one-second-door way Red X had, slammed shut at the sound of the Titan call. His concentration was lost, 'The Titans are here?' He felt a tight grab on his ankle. 'Damnit!' Jinx had become aware of her surroundings once again, noticing that Red X was attempting an attack on her. Instantly she grabbed hold of his ankle, the evil grin still playing on her lips. He knew what was coming. Her grip on his ankle painfully tightened, her arms brought him forward to her, twisting her body she flung the thief backwards at a furious speed. Red X felt the air beneath him, declining, declining; slowly…He quickly scrunched himself into a ball to embrace for the impact. The thief had fallen to the floor, yards away from where he originally was. 'God, that hurt like a fu'- his thought was interrupted by a loud roar of an animal. He looked up. The midget was locked into combat with a green bear- Beast Boy. He further scanned the place. Cyborg had his cannon at ready, the giant running towards him. The thief stayed silent and let his gaze fall upon Jinx. Her long lanky arms were not resting at her sides, but thrust out in front of her, her eyes glowing their violent shade of pink. Red X followed the glowing pink eye gaze. Raven. The cloaked female stood firmly on her ground- or rather firmly floated above her ground.

There was a sudden but subtle movement behind Jinx. Red X focused on this area, and there she was. Flying directly above head of Jinx, her slender body silhouetted in the moon's light, her hair blowing freely in the direction of the wind. Starfire. Red X admired her for a second, realizing she was beautiful. 'Then again,' he thought to himself, 'I always knew she was beautiful.' He allowed himself another guilty second of pleasure, rising to his feet, looking at her. "Enough of that," he told himself firmly. 'Ill have plenty of time to look at her, I always do.' He turned on his heel, bemused by his wonderful luck. He had got away with the synovium without a problem, and taking care of the Hive students surely weren't that big of an obstacle. 'Top students?' he asked himself, laughing slightly, 'Yeah right.' Then the Titans showed up. Two mini obstacles he had to get over, but thanks to his amazing luck, the thief had no need to worry about the taking out both teams- they were taking each other out. Red X slinked around the corner silently.

"Going some where?" came the familiar voice from behind.

Red X looked behind, Robin. "Hey there kid," he said mockingly

"Hey yourself, now give me the synovium."

"Gotta catch me first," Red X held out his palm in front of him, a distinctive X was indicated, glowing dimly at first and became brighter. "Good night bird boy, have sweet dreams." The laser X was shot towards the Titan leader, sending him flying backwards. "What luck I have," The thief mused, turning around the corner again. There was a sudden movement in front of him. A familiar sudden movement. Starfire floated in front of Red X, star bolt emerging in her hands. 'How did she get away from Jinx already?' He asked himself shocked, 'But then again, its Starfire. Shes exactly isn't an easy push over.' He smiled looking at her.

"I am afraid that I can not let you leave," She said. Red X winced; the girl was so cold when she was rounding up the lawbreakers, always played by the rules. After all it was her job, she was a Titan, and he was a thief.

"If **_I_** cant leave, how about you leave with me?" His voice was calm, casual, and seductive, it was pick up line. The thief couldn't help himself, every time he came face to face with Starfire, he found himself complimenting her in such a sexual fashion even though she really didn't understand it. She was just too damn attractive. Starfire opened her mouth, unsure of what to say to him. 'Maybe she likes the attention,' X mused himself.

'He is reminding me of that man from the club of night,' Starfire thought to herself. The thief's behavior, if Starfire wasn't imagining things, had changed over the past years towards her. At first he had catcalls, and sexual comments flung towards her, even though she did not comprehend it at the time. But now, now there was something different about him. He may have said the same thing, but their content, the tone of things were changing. It seemed as if Red X wasn't looking for a quick lay, as Robin phrased so crudely, but things seemed to be getting…emotional. Many times Starfire had shook off the feeling, and disregarded the thoughts, but and equal amount of times she work up in the middle of the night thinking about Red X and what he had said earlier to her that evening. No, not what he said, but what his tone said. She never mentioned it anyone.

"Starfire wont be going anywhere," came a gruff voice from behind. Robin. He hand managed to pick himself up and make his way towards the duo, "Especially with you," His words were poison, and he meant them. "But Ill personally lock you up Red X, for good."

"The way youre getting thrown around Bird Boy, I know you wont be taking my anywhere." Red X sneered openly; he turned his gaze to Starfire, "As for Starfire, she can lock me and herself up in her room." The thief rather liked the idea. The rage on Robins face obvious, he threw himself towards Red X, a furious yell echoing.

A whimsical sound shot past Robins ear, and a green glow directly hit the thief's chest. The Boy Wonder flopped onto the ground with surprise, and looked up. Red X had been violently flung back, scraping against the pavement. "I do not appreciate the matter in which you speak to me in," Said a calm but cold voice. Robin looked behind him picking himself up, Starfire floated silently with star bolts forming in her hands. "I especially do not like the way you speak to Robin!" Starfire's eyes glowed brightly, her hand raised above her head. She launched another star bolt at Red X.

"Girl knows how to take aim!" The thief grumbled, trying to keep his balance as he picked himself up. There was a familiar chime like sound in the air, "Damnit!" Red X was barley on his feet when star bolt came hurtling towards him. With his cat like reflexes, Red X bent his body towards the right, forcing himself to jump out of the way. The green star bold scraped the top pf his ribs cage, and it stung painfully, for the second time he fell to the ground. Clutching his side, Red X stood again, staggering on his feet.

"Alright X, give me the synovium." Robin had strolled over to the thief, his hand outstretched.

"No way kid, Ive got enough to keep me going for months to come. Look at it this way, you let me get away this time, you don't have to deal with me for a long while." Red X replied with a mock tone

"That is a lie if I had ever heard one," Starfire stated as she glided in front of Robin, her face grim.

'Why does she always have to look at me like that? It kinda hurts…' the thief asked himself. "You know what isn't a lie cutie? That I want to steal you away- just me and you." He countered.

Robin was sick with rage with the way Red X was speaking to Starfire, out of now where, pieces to his bo staff had appeared in his hands, "Youre really getting on my nerves X, how about I shut you up?"

"Be my guest kid.. that is if you can."

Starfire looked at Robin with a look of worry, "Robin I think it is best if you allow to me insi"- she let out a painful scream, her body thrown forward at an awkward angle, with a light post flying past her.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out, surprise at the sudden attack.

"I got you!" Red X ran forward to the speeding Titan and braced himself. She hurtled right into him, his arms wrapping around her body. He looked at her. The attack took her completely off guard; Star's head limped towards the thief's chest. 'Well, that's something I can get use to.'

"Talk about easy kill," Both Robin and Red X looked from where the voice came from. Jinx and Gizmo stood there with cocky smiles all over their face. Robin quickly scanned for the other Titans. Raven and Beast Boy were sprawled out onto the floor, trying to gather themselves, but were in a painful state. Cyborg was still handling himself. The shock of pink hair stalked a few steps forward, her hand was evidently glowing, she had sent the attack on Starfire. "You know, I can kill two birds with one stone tonight," Jinx said lifting her long arm, her fingertips glowing with a pink hex. "Get the synovium, and eliminate the Titans. Headmaster would be pleased."

"Honestly, a few years back you guys were the top students at Hive Academy ready to graduate. Don't tell me youre still ready to graduate?" Robin asked with a slight smirk.

"No jerk," Jinx took a menacing step forward, "We're actually teaching now."

"Wow, youre all able to teach? I didn't know villains had that capacity of thinking!" Red X called out

Robin turned his head in disgust to Red X; he had to admit though it was a rather good come back, "Funny coming from you, isn't it? Youre a villain."

"Correction," Red X said in smart tone, "I am a thief, theres a difference."

"Not in my book," Was Robin's grim reply

"As much as I would love to see the both of you kill each other, we're running on a tight schedule, so how about I just finish you off? Hm?" Jinx's eyes had turned dangerously pink once more, she ready to throw out another hex.

"Not tonight!" A beam of black energy shot around Jinx's body, her hex never leaving her hands. "Do you care for a total black out? I would," Raven was floating yard behind the witch, holding her enemy down tightly with her beam. She raised her hand, bringing Jinx along, "Consider this payback!" Raven moved her hand in a throwing motion; Jinx flew straight into the night sky, her scream echoing after her. Raven set her gaze upon Gizmo, "And as for you…"

"Relax Raven, I got him." Beast Boy had come charging towards the small mechanical freak, changing himself into a bull.

"Robin! Grab Starfire!" Raven called out.

He nodded in response, looking onto Red X. He was holding. Holy bats and birds, the scumbag of a thief was holding Starfire. "Let her go…" Robin warned, his voice low and murderous.

X held up a hand, "Whoa! Calm down Bird Boy, Im not doing anything to her. Just caught her as she was falling. Would you rather have scraped up Starfire or one that's being held by none other then the dashing Red X?" His voice carried some humor in it. Robin was not amused. Seeing that maybe, he might have struck a nerve, Red X unwrapped his arms away from Starfire's body. 'Shame I rather liked this little position we were in.' He let his fingers linger around her middle, brushing them lightly against her skin. 'She's so soft…' Painfully he detached his hand away from her and gently laid her onto the ground "Happy birthday Starfire," Red X whispered into her ear. He rose gingerly to his feet. "How about we call it even tonight?" Red X started to head for the inside of the cloak, the two Titans flexing muscles ready to attack. "Take it easy," the thief coaxed, he pulled out a small cylinder from out of his cape. "Not exactly worth me getting caught, now is it?" He threw the cylinder to Raven. "Now, if you pardon me Titans, Ive gotta get going."

"No you don't!" Robin rushed forward, unwilling to have Red X escape from his clutches yet again.

"Afraid so." With amazing ease, Red X dropped something from his hand. There was delicate cracking sound as it hit the ground and a thick smoke screen rapidly was given birth to. The smoke wrapped itself around Red X almost defensively. "Until next time kid." And he was gone.

Robin stood dazed in the screen of smoke, coughing violently from the sudden flood in his lungs. His eyes burned with a tingling sensation, his body rejected the stinging smoke and began to tear out his eyes. There was a loud sickening cough, and a desperate gasp for air. 'Starfire!' Still coughing, Robin hurriedly made his way to her limp figure. Starfire was weakly sitting up on her elbows, coughing in furious fits, gasping for air. "Don't worry Star, I have you." Robin picked up the girl in his arms, and cradled her gently as he took his fast strides out of the smoke screen.

"Is she alright?" Raven asked.

Robin tried his hardest not to cough on the girl, "Yeah, a little banged up but that's it."

"Talk about banged up…" Cyborg had appeared from nowhere with a smug smile on his face. "I got one of our villains for you." He nodded his head to Mammoth, whom was propped up against the wall, with a dazed look upon his face.

"Good job Cyborg, round up Beast Boy and Gizmo. Its time we get out of here." Robin held tightly onto Starfire, and carefully opened the door to the T-Car. He placed her cautiously into the car, almost an open loving action, and sat next to her. Robin ran his hand over her forehead, brushing her bangs out from her brilliant eyes. Robin let out a bit of a sigh and relaxed his shoulders; he felt stiff and was hurting for some odd reason. With what seemed to be guilt, Robin looked back to Starfire- her eyes were fluttering open; a low groan of pain escaped her mouth. Robin leaned in closer to her, looking at her intently, he gave her a minute or so before he started to speak to her. "You alright Star?"

The girl opened her eyes fully; they looked groggy and tired, closing slightly and opening again. "Robin?" She asked unsure.

He felt like he could reach out and grab her hand tightly; tell her everything alright- even though it wasn't that big of deal, he just wanted to. He always did. Robin always wanted to hold her tightly, any part of her, her hand, her waist, everything, anything. Instead, he only leaned in closer, keeping an authoritive figure. "Yes, its me Starfire. You feeling alright?"

Starfire had nodded her head in response, looking at the Boy Wonder. 'Why is it that he is the first thing that I see when I first wake up from an injury?' A sudden pang of sadness and hit her. 'Why is that he cannot be the first thing I see every morning? Why is it that I can not see him when I wake from taking…a nap with him, or something else instead of me becoming injured.' "Did we capture, Red X?" The look on Robin's face had told her they had not. Not wanting to spoil Robin's mood further, she tried to smile, and changed the subject. "Are we going home yet? I am truly tired Robin." She yawned slightly, "Tonight has been full of many wonderful events! I can not thank you enough!"

'Wonderful events?' Robin wondered to himself, 'Ive practically ruined her birthday!…Red X practically ruined her birthday!' There was even more of a reason to throw the damned thief behind bars, and rather roughly. "Star, I cant say how sorry I am…about tonight. None of this was suppose to happen. We were to have the night off and"-

Starfire raised a finger to his lips, he head shaking slowly from side to side, quieting him. "Robin, please do not apologize. Tonight as been marvelous, even this little incident does not put a dent in the miraculous evening. I thank you deeply." Robin didn't know what to say, he could tell, by the look in her eyes, the deepest sincerity there ever was, and that she meant everything she had said. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, fighting off the urge to take hold of her, and keep her locked in his embrace. There was familiar flash of blue and red light, sirens, the police. Anger had flashed across Robin's features- they were suppose to do their job tonight, handling a small break in from Red X wasn't entirely that hard, at least keeping him in a certain era shouldn't have been. Tonight was supposed to be Starfire's night, and no one else. Red X stole that from her.

Obviously seeing the flash of anger across her beloved Robin's face, Starfire became concerned. "What is wrong dear Robin?"

Robin screwed up his face, trying to replace his rage with a calm façade. "Nothing is wrong, are you feeling soar or anything?" He asked quickly changing the subject. Starfire shook her head in response. Silence and stumbled upon the two for a bit, unsure of what to say.

"Cops gathered them all up, and we're able to go home." Cyborg had appeared from outside of the T-car, opening the door and peering in. "You doing alright Star? Talk about a birthday hit," He said in a friendly tone. Starfire smiled at him, going off how she had a wonderful night- and Robin had looked out past Cyborg's shoulder, into the shadows, wondering where the thief could be, and how he would be caught the next time the two of them met.

There was mechanical hiss of opening doors, and loud groans as the Titans entered their tower for the night. "Dang, I need a shower!" Beast Boy declared as he walked into the living quarters, rudely sniffing underneath his arms.

"I agree." Raven said helpfully, "Go take a shower."

"Well thanks Raven! You could be a bit more caring!" Beast Boy retorted venomously.

"I would be a bit more caring, if I couldn't smell your body order from the side of the room!" She shot back with a death glare. This has shut the changeling up, leading him to slunk out of the room and towards, to Raven's hope, the shower.

" I think that I will also go take my shower," Starfire said cheerfully as she floated past the other Titans. Looking over her shoulder she continued, "But I will retire for the night after I am clean. Good night my friends, and thank you so very much." The girl's lips spread into a genuine smile of happiness, and retreated from the room, her long locks of red hair trailing behind her.

"You think she really did enjoy herself?" Raven asked the other two Titans present.

"I think so at least," Cyborg, responded, "She really enjoyed the night club, and the girl can dance." At the mentioning of Starfire dancing at the nightclub, Robin had to smile. The way her body moved so gracefully, and how free she looked, it was hard just not to be tempted by her. Women were suppose to be the original sin- Starfire was Robin's one desire, one guilty pleasure, and his thoughts and love for her, he believed, was truly the original sin of his own.

The hot water felt good on her skin, and her muscles seemed to relax and loosen the longer the heat seemed to wrap around her naked body. Starfire let out a tired sigh, but it was a tired happy sigh. She lifted her face to on coming water, letting it splash amongst her delicate features, and drenching her red hair. Her hand gingerly reached to the water knob, pushing it back, and turning it off. Pushing the shower door aside, Starfire stepped gingerly onto the wet tiles of the bathroom floor, making sure not to fall. Her hang grasped a towel that was near by and draped her around her delicate curves. The mechanical sliding door, slid open with a swoosh, Starfire's wet feet imprinting tracks into her deep carpet. The moon was out and fully bright, pouring into her darkened room. Starfire's hair dripped onto her tanned skin, sending beads of water onto the floor or onto her feet. She let out another sigh, even too tired to dress herself for bed. Slowly walking over to her closet, Starfire had pulled out a long shirt off its hanger, disposing of her towel, and pulling the shirt over her head. Again, Star crossed the room, to her dresser pulling out a pair of her under clothes, and brushing her hair out from its tangles. She was tired. Even if her hair was wet to each and every one of its roots she was going to go to sleep- after she admired the moon

Starfire strolled over to the glass door that led to her balcony, and opened it. There was a sudden gust of wind, flinging back her wet hair, and her purples draperies. She stepped out bare foot onto the concrete balcony, leaning against the railing and staring up into the moon. The moon was full and giving off its silver light, casting a brilliant shade of silver on almost everything it touched- even the shadows themselves. Out from the corner of her eyes, Starfire could have sworn she saw something move. She laughed silently at herself, shaking her head slightly, dismissing the thought. 'It is because I am quiet tired,' she reasoned, stepping back into her room and closing her balcony door behind her.

Out from the shadows, hid another shadow. He scaled up the tower's wall undetected, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. He threw himself over the balcony's railing with ease, and listened intently. The shower was running from the connected bathroom. He smiled to himself, thinking immorally about the girl cleaning herself. Running his hand on the space between the glass doors, the masked shadow found where he could pop open the lock on the handles- but he didn't. The masked shadow knew better then anyone that even a simple pop of the door from outside of the Tower, the alarm system would go off. So her stayed, and waited on the outside. The shower and stopped within a minute or so, and the bathroom's light and poured into the darkened bedroom for a brief second and then was gone. He could make out the figure of Starfire walking across the room with only a towel on- he had the sudden urge to burst into her room and take hold of her, have her on the bed, and take her there and then, but the masked shadow didn't, he only watched his beloved treasure.

Her graceful body blessed the room with her presence, he felt, as she took her gentle steps across the carpeting. He watched her from the outside, her every movement he anticipated, watched like a hawk- it was a good thing she was tired enough to have her senses down and not notice him standing right out on her balcony. Did his eyes deceive him? Was her hand really reaching towards the end of her towel? Yes, yes it was. He saw her luscious curves from all over her body, her tiny hips, and just right breasts. He marveled at her hidden beauty, though it was brief sighting, so her had pulled on her nightclothes. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, but he continued to watch. She combed out her long hair, and pulled something out from the drawer, something lacy…and feminine. A slight blush had creped to his face, to **_his_** face, of all people, he blushed. It wasn't like him. Most of all he knew what she had taken out from the drawer, it wasn't like he hadn't seen them before- he wasnt some adolescence who was just entering junior high, or leaving junior high as a matter of fact. He was old enough to appreciate the delicate and beauty of things women wear- too bad they wore all their attractive clothing under layers, very few saw what they had underneath. The masked shadow moved forward, out from the protection of the shadows, from behind the curtains. He saw Starfire head move swiftly, he knew she was thinking she saw something. Taking on last longing look at her, the masked shadow threw his legs moved forward, out from the protection of the shadows, from behind the curtains. He saw Starfire head move swiftly, he knew she was thinking she saw something. Taking on last longing look at her, the masked shadow threw his legs over the railing and vanished.

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me a while to get up due to the fact that I was constantly rediting it. Pardon all grammer problems and so forth, Ive gotten awfully lazy about going through and fixing them. Also, "synovium", yes I KNOW I spelt it wrong but I had written the entire chapter the way it is now, and again, Im lazy- what can I say, its one of my many hubris characteristics. Lastly, I know there is a proper name for "Hostage Syndrome," but come on, ask yourselves, what sounds catchier, Hostage or some German looking word I cant spell much less say? Stockholm Syndrome, I believe that is the correct term, but...uh...You all do the math!

Oh yes! Almost forgot about this, to MissT- you had asked why Starfire had seemed a but out of character in the first chapter, I dare say I hope I had kept her in character, and why she didnt seem like she didnt want to go out with her friends. You see, I see Starfire as a humble sort of person, she would like to go out with her friends if all the attention wasnt focused on her- she more a giver then a getter, if that makes any sense.

Stay tune for the next chapter you cool cats!Oh, and please be kind enough to review.

-Crimsy

_"We are all born with promise."- Pendergast._


	3. To my Readers

Attention Readers:

The following stories have been cut, and will no longer be updated but remain in the archive as a piece of personal history for myself.

Jealousy – Yu-Gi-Oh

Confusion- Yu-Gi-Oh

Hostage Syndrome- Teen Titans

Abuse- Megami Kouhosie

Further more the alias of Crimsy has also been discontinued. Please look forward to my future words under my new alias Scarlette. Pen name on is Scarlette Symphony.

I look forward to hearing from all of you once more!

-Scarlette


End file.
